


［飛唐］狐狸精的禮物

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］狐狸精的禮物

*History 3，唐毅x孟少飛  
*黃//色//廢料，慎  
*這篇其實是第一次系列的 IV，副題是用道具XD

——

當唐毅吹乾頭髮走出浴室時，孟少飛正盤腿坐在床上，不知低頭在研究什麼，總是隨意束着的浴袍腰帶已經散開，露出一片白晳的胸膛及長腿。

唐毅坐在床邊看着他手中的紙盒，裏面有一條毛茸茸的尾巴，赤褐色的像是狐狸尾巴，另外還有一瓶像是乳液的東西，上面貼着一張便利貼，寫着「絕對無害，安心使用」，最後還畫了一顆小愛心。

「Andy到底給我寄了些什麼啊？」孟少飛滿臉問號地拿着那條狐狸尾巴，尾巴末端還連着一個形狀特別的塑膠，唐毅了然地想起那個總是熱衷發掘床第之樂的損友，啊不，這次的禮物也算是死黨才會這樣貼心為自己準備的。

唐毅朝他勾了勾手指，在他好奇地湊過來的時候，笑着在他耳邊說了尾巴的用途。

「Andy這狐狸精居然送我狐狸尾巴的情趣用品？」孟少飛氣呼呼地瞪大眼睛，難以置信地說着，還激動得破音了。「他才狐狸精，我可是正宮耶！」

唐毅失笑地看着抓狂得想立即打給Andy的他，然後拿過他的手機，Andy肯定不會接他電話啊，畢竟要讓他氣噗噗個兩三天才是他的樂趣。可是孟少飛抓的都是什麼重點了，難道不是該想想怎麼善用這份禮物嗎？

「等等，你怎麼會知道這是什麼？」

「還有其他可能性嗎？」唐毅接過他手中的尾巴，意味深長地晃了晃那末端的肛塞，那獨特的設計看來也是藏着滿滿的惡意。

「也......也是沒有啦。」孟少飛粗略地想像一下這條尾巴的連接方式，不禁結巴起來。他面對情慾時都覺得沒什麼好彆扭的，感覺來的時候實打實大戰幾個回合也沒問題，可是他還真沒試過用道具呢。

「那正宮要當一回狐狸精，勾引我看看嗎？」唐毅笑着把尚在恍神的他撲倒在床上，然後拿着那條萬惡的狐狸尾巴輕掃他的胸口，讓他起了一身的雞皮疙瘩。

*

孟少飛覺得喊Andy做狐狸精，實在是沒冤枉他，這人送來的都是什麼鬼東西啦。他分腿跪坐在唐毅身上，後穴插着的尾巴剛好頂着前列腺，連那瓶聲稱不油膩的水溶性潤滑液，都使他後方發熱似的一片酥麻。

唐毅看着赤裸的他挺着腰板坐在自己腿間，身後毛茸茸的尾巴垂落至自己大腿，身前的性器則昂然挺立，儼然一頭發情的小狐狸。可是他的神情卻又並存着不知所措的純情和順應慾望的坦蕩，讓他都覺得自己快要激動像個毛頭小子。

唐毅用雙手使勁地揉着他挺翹的臀部，用力得幾乎在上面留下指印，每當他揉捏一下，孟少飛的尾巴就會收縮似的抽動一下，搔癢着他早已硬得發疼的下腹。他難耐地啃咬着他的脖頸，磨出一個又一個嫣紅的牙印，卻還是未能平息那股想把他拆吃入腹的衝動。

孟少飛吃痛地承受他的熱情，他也覺得唐毅今天好像特別激動，揉捏的力度也重了點，自他腰背揉搓着的掌心像是要勾起他體內深處的燥熱。他抱着他的腦袋，容讓他埋首在自己頸間種下一團又一團的火苗，一點一點燃燒他的理智。

唐毅的雙唇移至他胸前，他伸出舌尖舐舔着他的乳首，一下一下的直至它充血變硬，還是不願放過他似的張嘴含住了他挺立的乳粒，蹂躪似的把它吸得又紅又腫。

「狐狸精沒有奶水嗎？」

孟少飛想說就算他是狐狸精，也是公的啊，可是唐毅拍了拍他的屁股，使那條該死地抵着他前列腺的尾巴振動了一下，讓他只能洩出悶聲的呻吟。下身好像又漲痛了點，他拉着唐毅的手覆上自己的硬挺，不滿他冷落自己似的瞅着他。

「也許你摸摸這裏就會有了。」

唐毅笑着套弄他的勃起，沿着滲出透明黏液的前端撫摸至囊袋，同時又輕咬他挺立的小巧乳尖，逼使他仰着脖子在難耐喘息。粗糙的舌面捲上他腫痛的乳頭，肆意的吮吸甚至發出令人臉紅耳熱的聲音，害他有種也許他真的能吸出些什麼來的荒謬錯覺。孟少飛推卻着他的肩頭，身體下意識的收縮，卻又使後穴的尾巴頂了頂自己的敏感點。

「狐狸精夠濕了......」孟少飛乏力地摟着他的肩膊，屁股蹭着他硬燙的性器，意味明顯地用尾巴使勁撩撥他。他還挑逗似的伸舌舔着他的嘴角，然後便聽見唐毅頓時變得急促的吐息，以及變得低沉暗啞的嗓音。

「趴下來讓我看看。」

唐毅看着他順從地轉身趴伏在床上，插着褐色尾巴的臀部朝自己高高翹起，毫不違和地沒入那白皙屁股的尾巴還真的在勾引自己似的在擺動，那嫩紅的穴口還在自己的注視下收縮，食髓知味似的像要把尾巴吞得更深。他咬着牙把尾巴抽出來，他還像抗拒似的含着不放，發出「啵」一聲，使他不悅地拍了一下他的屁股。

「插着尾巴就濕成這樣了？」

孟少飛用手肘撐着床舖，也真的感到後方濕得像是有什麼要流出來似的，他紅着耳根想轉頭反駁，卻被唐毅突然的挺入撞得幾乎軟倒在床榻。

唐毅直接挺腰插到底，又軟又熱的觸感使他嘆喟似的握着他的腰胯，又往前頂深了點。穴口因為尾巴的擴張已經變得柔軟，可是裏面卻還是緊得像是在吮吸着他的前端。但這與平日黏膩的感覺不一樣，這次是自然順滑的吸附感，他甚至能感到自己是如何一下一下撐開他溫熱緊窄的身體，讓他體內都刻印着自己的形狀，感受自己的脈動。看來要大量入手這瓶潤滑液，唐毅一邊分神想着又一邊挺胯抽插。

「嗯嗯，啊，唐，輕點......」孟少飛隨着他的碰撞在前後晃動，細碎的呻吟像是塗上一層蜜糖似的甜膩，叫着他名字的音節黏糊糊的像是在撒嬌。

「輕點又怎能滿足狐狸精？」唐毅掐着他的腰胯，狠勁地抵至他的深處，毫不留情地碾磨着他的敏感點。強烈的刺激使孟少飛終於撐不住軟倒在床上，唐毅一手撈着他的腰，使他依然翹着臀部承受自己的入侵。

孟少飛上身脫力地陷在柔軟的床鋪，腰間被撞得發麻，視野不住地晃動，體內無法紓解的熱度像是要把他折磨得崩潰，可是一次一次的交合纏綿又使他舒服得暈眩。他覺得整個身體都敏感到不行，感官彷彿被放大至極限，不管唐毅轉換着角度的戳刺，還是毫無章法地撞擊，只要他挺動一下，他就像快要高潮一樣只能不住顫抖。他失神地抵着枕頭，臉頰一下一下磨擦着床單，無助地等待滅頂的快感使自己徹底淪陷。

唐毅的掌心沿着他柔韌的腰肢，描摹着他翹起的渾圓以至向下陷落的腰線，他俯身在他的蝴蝶骨留下一個艷紅的吻痕。他有時覺得自己就像親手折斷了他的羽翼，讓他只能留在自己身邊，可是當他一次又一次地放開他，他卻只一次又一次地守着自己，不曾離開。他虔誠地吻上那像是傷口一般的嫣紅痕跡，一手按在他心臟的位置，胸貼背的距離使他們的心跳在胸腔共鳴着，孟少飛扣上自己在他左胸的手，吃力地轉頭想要吻自己。

他把孟少飛翻了過來面對自己，在他張手把自己擁進懷裏時，再次進入他溫熱的身體。他把他壓在身下用力操幹，就像他總是仗着他放任自己予取予求一樣，肆意地啃食他龐大的溫柔。他傾身吻住了他，嘗着他嘴邊情迷意亂的呻吟，把它揉碎了再捲上他的舌尖，任意交纏。

他撫上他的胸肌，掌心流連至他結實的下腹，卻始終不碰他漲痛的下身。孟少飛想伸手撫慰自己硬得發疼的性器，卻被唐毅拉住了手。唐毅把他雙腿壓在胸前，幾乎要把他對折起來，然後深深地貫穿了他。他被自己操得爛熟的穴口，正可憐兮兮地含着自己勃發的粗大，可是在自己抽出時卻又緊咬不放，連他硬挺的性器都隨着自己的進出而不住流着黏液。他不住碰撞着他早已被撞得泛紅的臀部，明知已經插到最深，卻還是一下一下狠勁地捅進去。耳際充斥着他情動的低吟，身體碰撞的聲音，以及激烈交合的水聲，已到達臨界點的情慾使他失控似的抱住了孟少飛。

「啊，啊啊，唐，我......」蘊釀已久的高潮瞬間淹沒了他們，孟少飛抽搐似的射了出來，穴口不住地收縮，像是要把他的精液也吸出來。唐毅用力插了幾下，也低哼着在他體內釋放出來，還像要把白濁堵在深處似的埋在他體內。

唐毅一邊瞇眼粗喘着氣，一邊用鼻尖蹭着他的肩窩，又饜足地親吻他的頸間，溫馴得如同在討拍的大型犬。孟少飛覺得心頭一隅柔軟得讓人不禁微笑，他抱着他汗濕的腦袋，親了親他的嘴角。

「這個也太誇張了，我腰都軟了耶。」孟少飛開口才發現自己喊到聲音都啞了，只能無奈地清了清喉嚨。

「替你揉揉。」唐毅讓他側躺在自己懷裏，輕柔地揉着他的後腰，掌心緩緩地在他滾燙的肌理上打圈按壓。

孟少飛本來閉眼抵着他的鼻尖，舒適地享受唐氏專業按摩服務，可是未幾卻感到後方傳來異樣，他皺着眉慌忙想去拿紙巾，卻被唐毅一把拉住了手腕。

「等一下，要流出來了。」

唐毅伸手去拿擱在床頭的狐狸尾巴，又給他塞到後方，雖然他已經插得小心翼翼的，可是那萬惡的設計還是準確無誤地使末端抵着他的前列腺。剛高潮過後的身體難以承受這種刺激，孟少飛抓緊了他的手臂，難以自控地又洩出呻吟，連問他又幹嘛的語句都變了調。

「不堵着，你又怎能替我生小狐狸呢？」唐毅摸了摸他平坦的小腹，調笑似的又揉着他手感十足的屁股。

孟少飛一想起他剛才情動的性感模樣，又忍不住心裏的悸動，覆上他搭在自己腹間的手，作死似的湊到他耳邊用低啞的氣音撩撥着他。

「光是一發就能讓我生小狐狸嗎？」他彎着嘴角反撩回去，本來還想咬一口他敏感的耳垂以示挑釁，可是卻已被撩不得的唐毅一個翻身撲倒在床上。

在唐毅失去理智想把他幹到天亮之前，他腦海只有一個想法，這正宮學着狐狸精撩起來，還真是要人命啊。

完

——

#黃色廢料真的是......（擦鼻血）  
#失血過多的我還是繼續去寫純情（？）的歡迎光臨吧XD


End file.
